True Love?
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Hanya kau yang ingin kudengar, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarmu - Kai / Pernahkah kau merasakan pedihnya hatiku - Kyungsoo / Seseorang yang kau lindungi, kau cintai lebih dari dirimu sendiri, mencintai orang lain - Suho / hanya drabble bentuk coretan dari kegalauan... bad summarry GS for Kyungsoo. Kaisoo. Sudo . kai Jongsoo Kyungsoo Suho EXO fanfiction. RnR please!


Kai's Side

.

.

.

Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kudengar hanya dirimu

Dan sekarang aku pun tidak bisa mendengarmu lagi

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku, kali ini saja... kumohon... Jongin-ah..."

Aku tuli

Aku sudah tuli

Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kulihat hanya dirimu

Dan sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu

"Aku mohon, jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin kulihat adalah airmatamu

Dan aku yang membuatmu menangis

Aku mencintaimu

Bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri

Aku mencintaimu

"Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah... aku mencintaimu... aku mohon... jangan bertindak bodoh... kumohon..."

Aku menatap ke dalam dua bola matamu

Berbohong

Kau berbohong

Aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya

Hanya ada sedikit

Sedikit sekali rasa cinta dalam matamu

Hanya sedikit

Setidaknya pernah

Aku pernah menjadi orang yang kau cintai

Aku pernah menjadi orang yang berharga untuk dirimu

Sama seperti betapa berharganya kau untukku

"bohong... kau berbohong Do Kyungsoo..." ucapku pada akhirnya

Kau bergeming

Diam tak berdaya

Terus memandangku sedih

Tatapanmu berubah sendu

Bahkan ketika air hujan mengguyur tubuh mungilmu pun kau tidak perduli

"Jongin..." panggilmu

Suaramu sangat lembut

Suara terlembut yang pernah kudengar

Aku menyukainya

Aku menyukainya ketika suara lembut itu menyebut namaku

Bisakah aku mendengarnya setiap hari

Tapi apa daya kalau kau berbohong

"Jangan serakah Kyungsoo... kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya..." ucapku lagi

Kyungsoo terdiam lagi

Gadis mungilku terdiam

"Jongin..." panggilnya

Aku ingin memelukmu saat ini juga Kyungsoo

Sangat ingin menghangatkan tubuhmu yang menggigil kedinginan

Tapi apa dayaku bila sudah ada orang lain yang menghangatkanmu?

Apa gunanya diriku?

Aku hanya memiliki cinta tanpa perbuatan

Aku hanya punya perasaan yang bahkan takkan berarti apapun bagimu

Aku mencintaimu,

Tapi aku tak punya apapun untukmu

Sedangkan ia punya segalanya untukmu

Ia punya segalanya

Ia yang ada di belakangmu sekarang,

Ia yang selalu melindungimu

Ia yang juga mencintaimu

Siapa yang akan kau pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's side

.

.

Aku mencintaimu

Sangat mencintaimu

Betapa besar cintaku padamu yang kau tidak sadari

Aku mencintaimu

Tapi pernahkah kau sadari?

Berapa kali kau menolak cintaku?

Menolak semua perasaanku

Semua hal yang kulakukan untukmu

Semua hal yang kulakukan, murni karena aku mencintaimu

Dan ketika aku ingin mengubur rapat-rapat perasaan ini

Kau datang berusaha menggalinya kembali

Memaksaku untuk memilih

Ia mencintaiku Jongin

Ia ada disampingku

Ia menjagaku

Ia melindungiku

Ia yang menghapus air mataku yang jatuh karena dirimu

Ia yang terus mendengar setiap ceritaku

Mendengarkan setiap detika kesedihanku karena dirimu

Mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahku

Tetap mendengarku meskipun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri

Aku berusaha mencintai

Aku belajar menjaga hatinya

Aku ingin mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu

Bila kau bertanya adakah cinta untukmu?

Ada

Masih ada

Bahkan hati kecilku selalu memanggil namamu

Meskipun otakku memaksa untuk menghapus setiap memori tentangmu

Aku tidak bisa menolak hatiku

Aku mencintaimu

Tapi aku belajar mencintainya

Bisakah kau melepasku?

Seperti ketika kau menolakku

"bohong... kau berbohong Do Kyungsoo..." ucapmu pada akhirnya

Tidak

Aku tidak berbohong

Secuilpun aku tidak berbohong

Aku mencintaimu

Sangat mencintaimu

Tapi aku tidak bisa

Aku tidak mau terluka karena aku mencintaimu

Aku takut terluka lagi

Kau tidak bisa merasakan luka ini

Terlalu sakit

Terlalu perih

Aku hanya ingin kau coba merasakannya,

Merasakan luka yang kau torehkan pada hatiku

Luka karena aku mencintaimu

.

.

.

.

.

Suho's side

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini

Pernahkah kalian membayangkannya

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di belakang

Memandanginya

Gadis mungil yang mati-matian kujaga

Kulindungi

Berusaha melindungi orang lain

Orang lain yang sudah puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kali

Menorehkan luka di hatinya

Bahkan ia sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu

Dan gadis itu tak perduli

Karena apa?

Karena ia masih mencintai laki-laki itu

Sangat mencintainya

Aku tahu itu

Lebih dari tahu

Tahu

Ketika mata Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin berbeda

Tahu, ketika suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama Jongin lembut

Bisakah aku melepas Kyungsoo?

Tidak

Aku tidak bisa

Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo sakit lagi karena Jongin

Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Ketika gadis mungil itu memilih hatinya?

Hati kecil yang terus meneriakkan nama Jongin

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku pergi... karena dengan begitu aku tak perlu merasakan sakit... dengan begitu aku tak perlu melihat senyumanmu lagi... aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo..." ucapnya

Kyungsoo diam

Tanpa Jongin dan Suho sadari

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin

Dorr

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku mencintaimu... lebih dari diriku sendiri... kaulah orang pertama yang menyadarkanku... kalau aku punya perasaan yang bernama cinta... karena kaulah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan cinta... merasakan bagaimana mencintai seseorang... dan bagaimana sakit karena mencintai... dicintai oleh seseorang yang tak kucintai... berusaha mencintai orang lain meskipun hatiku terus memanggil namamu... aku mencintaimu... biarkan rasa cinta ini terbawa bahkan ke alam maut... aku mencintaimu... aku... Do Kyungsoo... aku mencintaimu... Kim Jongin..."

.

.

.

.

.

Biarkan cintaku membawamu pergi, biarkan kita pergi bersama.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang yang diduga melakukan pembunuhan diri. Peluru di temukan di dada ketiganya. Jasad mereka ditemukan berpelukan di atap gedung. Tak ada saksi mata dalam kejadian ini. Dua laki-laki bernama Kim Suho dan Kim Jongin, serta seorang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Apa ini!?

Hanya coretan kegalauan saya

Sesuatu yang sedang menggangu pikiran saya..

Gatau gimana cara ngadepinnya

Karena terus kepikiran sama masa lalu saya...

Harap kalian mengerti

Don't forget to review

Thanks for reading!


End file.
